


Somewhere Between BFF and FWB

by IambicKentameter



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Inspiration: s2ep6, M/M, Missionary Sex, PWP, Rimming, S2 compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the part of 2.06 when Lex steps out of his car after dropping Clark off at school and says "Clark’s late because of me.” I heard that and my little shipper brain went off on a rabbit trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Between BFF and FWB

Clark woke that morning to a warm pair of lips pressed to his neck and a cold nose brushing his ear. “Lex, stop…” He buried his head in the pillow that he’d claimed as his own, even if it belonged to a matching set of Lex’s. “What time s’it?”

“7 am.” Lex purred, continuing his kisses from Clark’s neck to his shoulder.

Clark groaned. “I could sleep for another half hour, Lex…”

“Or we could do something else for a half an hour…” Lex’s kisses trailed down his back until his tongue wormed its way between Clark’s cheeks.

Clark shivered, surprised. "Oh."

"Tell me to stop if you want," Lex mumbled, spreading Clark’s ass cheeks apart and pushed his tongue inside, licking around and teasing his ass, still slightly elastic from the night before that they shared.

Clark shook his head vigorously, hair grinding against Lex’s pillow and . "Don't stop. It's... interesting."

"Good or bad?" Lex adjusted Clark gently by his hips so he could lick from behind his balls to his hole and back repeatedly, tongue slipping in every few licks.

After a few moments of consideration, he nodded again. "Good. Very good."

Lex nodded and kept eating Clark out skillfully for a few minutes before pulling back and grabbing one of the many boxes of condoms he had stored in his dresser drawer, pulling one out. "So that's eating ass.” He said, adding a gentle smack to Clark’s ass cheek to wake him up a bit more. “If you want, I'll do it more later, but I'd really like to get to the main event before you have to go to school."

Clark rolled onto his back and waited. "Please don’t start monologuing again, not when you’ve got me all worked up like this.”

"I like these," Lex said contemplatively, holding up the ribbed trojans, "Good for both of us." He slid the condom on and kissed up Clark's chest as he poured some water-based lube on his cock. "Now this might be a little uncomfortable, but I need you to breathe and stay relaxed. Can you do that for me?"

Clark nodded obediently and spread his legs a little wider for convenience's sake. His cock laid taught and hard against his abdomen. Lex lined himself up and started pushing in, hand gripping Clark's cock and stroking gently until he bottomed out. He moaned at the tight heat.

Clark's eyes, having been shut tight, flew open in ecstasy. "Holy shit, Lex."

"Good?" He breathed, free hand lacing with Clark's and holding it between them as he started shallowly thrusting into his best friend; His best friend that felt so amazing, so warm and tight and  _ delightful _ that it was hard to think how they’d blurred the line between Best Friends and Friends With Benefits so quickly.

"So good. So, so good." Clark mumbled encouragingly, glancing to Lex's face briefly before closing his eyes once more. "You, you can go a little faster." He automatically bit his lower lip. “I’m not going to break.”

Lex leaned up and kissed Clark sweetly as he thrust even harder into him, breathing heavy. "...Feel so good..." Lex moaned against his mouth before moving down to kiss along Clark's neck as he pounded into him.

"You... You do too- oh!" Clark vocalized in surprise when Lex's cock brushed his prostate, deep inside of him, making lights flash behind his eyelids.

Lex paused his pounding to aim at that spot before resuming, hitting just that spot with practiced ease. "So amazing, so beautiful," He mumbled as he sucked a mark into Clark's collar bone.

"Lex- Lex- fuck, Lex, I-" He shook his head, at a loss for words. He managed to get a hand around his own cock and jerked it rough and dry, wanting some kind of release, no matter what.

Lex swatted his hand away and used the hand that had a bit of lube left from rubbing on his cock to quickly jerk Clark. "Fuck, Clark. So fuckin good, sugar, want you to come for me."

"I'm close, Lex, I'm close, I'm-" Clark repeated breathlessly before cumming all over Lex's hand in short powerful spurts that seemed to last hours and minutes simultaneously.

Lex leaned up and kissed Clark as he came, thrusting faster as Clark clamped down on him, following soon after Clark. Once they were both finished, Lex collapsed. "Holy fuck. Morning sex is better than I remember.”

Clark’s head snapped to the side, searching out Lex’s digital clock amidst the settling aura of sex. “Lex!” He swatted his friend’s chest- granted, gently- and sprung out of bed. “I’m going to be late for school!”

“I’ll drive you.” Lex said passively, stretching out on his bed like a cat, clearly not in all that much of a rush.

“I’ll run, I’ll be fine- where did you throw my jeans last night?!” He was rushing around Lex’s room, clearly a ragged mess. 

Lex pointed to where they were laying in a heap by the bedroom door; Clark threw them on almost too fast for human speed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Clark. You can’t run faster than my porsche.”

Clark kept his eye-roll to himself.

 

Lex was, in fact, wrong. He pulled up the the school gates just as the new Principal was shutting and locking them.

Clark darted out of the car without so much as a kiss goodbye (Not that they could risk that in front of a person, what with Clark being fifteen and all.) and sprinted for the gate, only to be stopped by the man.

“You must be Clark Kent.” He frowned. “You’re developing quite the reputation for tardiness.”

“Sorry, Principal Reynolds.” Lex smirked as he approached from his car, twirling his keys idly. “Clark’s late because of me.”


End file.
